In the area of fishing, there is a constant endeavor to design an apparatus whereby fish may be caught and reeled in at a faster pace and with less stress on the fisherman. Of course, the most standardized type of fishing equipment is the rod and reel apparatus which is well known in the art is a hand cranked reel mounted on the end of a flexible fishing pole, wherein there is a direct link between the hand reel and the taking in of the line. For a large fish or for a number of fish on various hooks on the line, it becomes very difficult to reel in the catch at certain times. Therefore, apparently in an effort to address the problem of multiple fishing lures or quite larger fish, several apparatuses have been patented which suggest an attempt to solve that problem. The most pertinent are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,658 issued to Stafford entitled "Fishing Apparatus", teaches the use of the double sprocket interconnected via a chain mounted on a main central post wherein there is provided a flexing member with a pully spool on the end, wherein a line is reeled via the hand cranking of one sprocket onto the second sprocket via the end of the flexible line. The system also addresses the use of the bake mechanism for braking the turning of the sprocket or the line reel during reeling of the fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,661 issued to Kohn entitled "Fishing Apparatus", also teaches the use of a flexible pole housing a line which is reeled onto a sprocket wheel, with the apparatus mounted on a base member. There is a use of a sprocket wheel for eliminating any danger of reeling out of the line should the handle slip from the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,058 issued to King entitled "Down-Rigger Reel", teaches the use of an apparatus having a principal reeling reel or drum operated with two handles extending therefrom from a flexible shaft. The reel is particularly adapted for down-rigger fishing as in trawling, and discusses the convenience of such construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,875 issued to A. Johnson entitled "Fishing Apparatus", relates to a hand crank apparatus fishing reel which is mountable on a shaft whereby a pully wheel is hung from one end of an extender rod for dropping the line into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 522,503 issued to DeBem entitled "Fisherman's Reel", teaches the use of a sprocket reel mounted on a axle with a handle for maneuvering the line onto or out of the reel. The apparatus is particularly suitable for mounting on the edge of a boat or the like, and has no fishing rod attached thereto.